gmosniperpixtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn (Friends With A Bad Boy)
Biography Main Comic Universe Early Life Shawn, at an unknown point in time, became friends with a girl named Esmeralda. He loved her but before he could tell her his feelings for her, she got into a car crash. Friends With a Bad Boy PT.1 Shawn saw a girl who was crying so he tried to comfort her, but he learned that the girl was bullied by his girlfriend, Diana. The girl reminded Shawn of Esmeralda, so he helped her. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.2 Shawn takes the girl to the basketball court. Friends With a Bad Boy EP.3 Shawn breaks up with Diana and leaves along with Emma. Friends With A Bad Boy EP.4 Shawn accidentally calls Emma 'Esmeralda' while walking through the hallways. Shawn doesn't know that Emma is actually Esmeralda and since Emma lost her memory, she doesn't know it either. Emma pushes Shawn away and starts to cry. Friends With A Bad Boy EP.6 Shawn goes to look for Emma and finds her in a pool of blood, knocked out on the ground. Shawn calls a teacher and takes her to the Nurse's office. Friends With A Bad Boy EP.7 Shawn confronts Diana in the locker room and tells her that he knows she was the one who knocked Emma out. Diana tries to seduce Shawn but he grabbed her by the arm and takes her to the nurse. Friends With A Bad Boy EP.8 The nurse sends both Shawn and Diana to the principal who is also Diana's father. Diana is suspended and Shawn goes to visit Emma. Friends With A Bad BoyEP.9 Shawn calls an ambulance after Emma wakes up and after Emma recovers, Shawn asks her to be his girlfriend. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E1 Shawn proposes to Emma and she accepts. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E3 Shawn and Emma marry each other and their parents respectively attend the wedding. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E4 Emma sends Shawn to buy some bananas but he crashes his car which launches him from his seat through the front window, landing on the ground in a pool of blood. Shawn gets taken into the hospital and falls into a medically induced coma. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E6 Shawn wakes up 2 years later and returns home after buying a dog. He meets Gwendolyn, his and Emma's daughter. Friends With A Bad Boy S2 E8 Shawn reveals the dog, naming it Marshmallow due to its fluffy white fur. The reunited family go to sleep and wait for another day. Friends With A Bad Boy Season Finale Shawn hears Emma crying and runs upstairs and she informs him that Gwen was kidnapped. They drive to an abandoned home and Emma goes inside while Shawn waits outside. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E1 Shawn hears some commotion in the house and sees Emma in a pool of blood, with Diana standing above her. Shawn kicks her and takes both Emma and Gwen to the car and drives to the hospital. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E2 Shawn and Gwen wait in their house but it gets burned down by Diana. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E3 Shawn goes back to the abandoned house and stabs Diana multiple times. Gwen sees this and runs away in fear. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E4 Emma confronts Shawn after she discovers he still smokes. She tells him that she gave birth to a boy and leaves him. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E5 Shawn snaps and a year later, video footage surfaced of him in a psych ward with blood in his mouth. Shawn says that he ate a prisoner but this could just be a delusion. Emma returns to him and kisses him after he says that he's paralyzed and sane again. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E7:Esmy? Shawn gathers a DNA test which reveals that Emma was Esmeralda. Friends With A Bad Boy S3 E8:NO PLZ! Emma runs away and Shawn chases after her through the streets but loses her. Pixtonville Universe The Quest For Infinity Stones 4 Shawn wakes up next to Emma and a tall man in a lab coat and goggles pushes him off of a cliff. Shawn is revived, returns home along with Emma and his memory is wiped. Gallery Emmaandshawnmeet.PNG|Shawn sees Emma for the "first" time. Shawnhelpsemma.PNG|Shawn helps Emma. Shawnhelpsemmaagain.PNG|Shawn carries Emma. Shawnconfrontsdiana.PNG|Shawn confronts Diana. Shawnisproposing.PNG|Shawn proposes to Emma. Thewedding.PNG|The Wedding. Shawncomfortsemma.PNG|Shawn comforts Emma. Shawnateaprisoner.PNG|An insane Shawn. Shawnduringchristmas.PNG|Christmas. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Engaded Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Friends With A Bad Boy Characters Category:Insane Category:Earth-387 Characters